


Still Got Something Left To Prove

by CasTheButler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x11 Rewrite, Gallavich running away, M/M, Mandy is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy catches Ian and Mickey together before the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got Something Left To Prove

Mickey is pacing, he hates this fucking suit. He's convinced that someone putting itching powder or some shit under the collar. Another thing that Mickey is convinced about is that he's going to lose his lunch all over the floor. He wants to pull out his phone and call Gallagher but he knows that isn't fair, on Ian or on him. Then Ian storms in and Mickey has a rapid surge of emotions, he's happy because somehow Ian never fails to light up his whole world. He's angry because Ian should have just stayed away. Ian has this look of determination on his face. 

“You call me a punk for wanting a boyfriend or whatever, but you're going to marry someone who screws guys for a living?” Ian asks, his voice gets louder with each word. He's mad and fed up and at a breaking point. 

“Who gives a shit? It's a fucking piece of paper.” Mickey says, he's pissed off about this whole thing too but there isn't any point in fighting it, he can't fight it. He'll get killed. Ian will get killed.

“Not to me” Ian chokes out softly, Mickey's eyes widen for a millisecond before his face turns blank and he shakes his head. Ian goes to walk off on him.

“Hey, come one, look just because I'm getting hitched doesn't mean we can't still bang” Mickey tells him to get his attention, trying to make him come back into Mickey's space. “Okay? Alright?” he questions and Ian storms right over.

“If you give half a shit about me” Ian is so close to Mickey now and he has to hold up his hand to stop him, because if he takes one more step they won't be talking any more.

“Hey, Hey” Mickey says forcibly, trying to stay calm under Ian's eyes.

“Half” Ian whispers, reiterating his point. “Don't do this” Ian stares at Mickey and Mickey stares at Ian, the universe around them seems to disappear into an unknown oblivion. Suddenly Mickey is falling into Ian and Ian catches him with his mouth. It's pure bliss. Ian pushes Mickey against a wall and shoves their pants down. He uses his fingers to scissor Mickey open, while leaving warm, wet kisses along his neck. 

“Hurry the fuck up Gallagher” Mickey hisses impatiently and Ian laughs.

“What's the fucking rush Milkovich, got some where better to be?” Ian asks as he pulls his fingers out of Mickey, the dark-haired boy starts to grumble about the lack of pressure there but Ian pushes his hard cock into his entrance and all complaints are forgotten.

“Jesus christ Ian” Mickey moans, pushing back onto Ian as much as he can.

“You like that?” Ian whispers into his ear.

“Yes, you know I fucking like it, we've had enough fucking sex for you to...” Mickey runs out of a coherent sentence as Ian slams into him. Neither of them notice that someone else has entered the room.

“What the fuck guys!” Mandy exclaims and both boys turn to look at her. She has a dumbfounded expression on her face. “Uh yeah...I'm going to stand over there, out of the way why you two dip shits finish off, whatever this is” she tells them and wanders off to a secluded corner.

“Do you want to keep going?” Ian asks carefully. Not sure how Mickey's going to react to Mandy catching them. 

“May as well make me cum” Mickey says. So Ian keeps pounding him, licking and biting along his neck. It doesn't take long for Mickey to feel the swelling of orgasm inside him. He reaches down to touch himself and Ian just bats his hand away so he can stroke Mickey's dick himself. Mickey cums into Ian's hand with a satisfied grunt just before Ian spills into him. It always amazes him how often the come together, apparently that shit is rare. Mickey can feel Ian's cum dripping down his leg. He hated that feeling at first. But now he relishes in it.

“Let's go brave Mandy” Ian says pulling his pants up. Mickey does the same thing, he'll clean himself up properly later. They walk over to where Mandy is sitting down having a smoke.

“You got a spare one?” Mickey asks her. Mandy sighs and reaches into her pocket, she tosses a packet of cigarettes at her brother who pulls two out offering the other one to Ian. He accepts it and Mickey lights them both. 

“You're getting married today” Mandy points out as Mickey takes his first drag. Ian scoffs. 

“Are you Mick?” Ian asks softly. The Milkovich siblings look over at him, Mandy starts to say something but Mickey cuts in before she can

“Yeah I'm still getting married, shouldn't take more than an hour we can hang out after” Mickey says trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal.

“You're not seriously going through with this?” Ian questions in disbelief.

“Why you acting like I got a choice in this?” Mickey queries. He really doesn't want to be having this fight in front of Mandy, who is watching them meticulously.

“This is bullshit...” Ian begins but he doesn't get to finish his thought because Mandy let's out a fake cough to get their attention. 

“How long?” she asks and the boys look at each other confused. “How long have you being screwing, because it sure as hell isn't just today” she continues.

“You tell her, go on, tell her how long we've being 'screwing'” Ian hisses. Mickey takes a deep breath and turns to his sister.

“Remember when I got shot by Kash 'n' Grab?” he asks her. Mandy racks her brain for a moment and her eyes light up in realisation. “Yeah...bit before then”

“Why the hell are you marrying some bitch I've never even heard of then? How did she wind up knocked up?” Mandy asks at a million miles per minute

“How the fuck do you think?” Mickey bites out and raises his hand to his forehead to try and make the headache that's building go away. 

“Your dad is an evil, psychotic prick” Ian says darkly and Mandy looks at them both. 

“Shit” she mutters.

“Whatever you think you know, you don't fucking know” Mickey hisses at her. Mandy rolls her eyes at him. 

“Ian, you need to leave” Mandy tells him and all Ian wants to do is protest “Trust me, please” she says and he reluctantly walks out. Mandy turns her attention to her brother “Do you love him?” she queries. 

“Not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fucking feel every minute” Mickey states, avoiding the question.

“I'm going to take that as a yes” Mandy whispers. Mickey slumps down next to her in defeat. “Don't marry her” Mandy pleads. 

“I have to Mandy” Mickey whimpers and Mandy wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around him until everything is better. She doesn't though.

“No you don't, and if you do you're going to break my best friend's heart and I will have no problem helping him hide the body when he kills you” Mandy tells her body coldly.

“Whatever happened to family loyalty” Mickey scoffs.

“Go get your boy you fucking pussy” Mandy tells him. Mickey stands up and goes to walk out the same door Ian did.

“What about Terry?” Mickey questions nervously. 

“I'll light up another smoke, take my time with it and then tell him I haven't seen you. The rest is up to you” Mandy tells him, lighting up before she even finishes her sentence. Mickey runs out the door. Ian is waiting for him and relief washes over him.

“Run away with me” Mickey begs. 

“We can't run away forever Mick” Ian points out.

“I know, but just for now, just so I can get my head on straight about what to do about Terry and not have this overwhelming fear that he's going to kill us both” Mickey says. Ian looks him up and down.

“This mean we're a couple then?” Ian questions hopefully, Mickey takes a deep breath.

“No we ain't a fucking couple” Mickey tells him and Ian's face drops.

“Then you're on your own, find someone else to screw” Ian growls at him and start off down the street. It only take Mickey moments to catch up to him.

“Would you fucking wait up” Mickey demands and Ian turns around to glare at him. “Be my fucking boyfriend, you stupid fucking dumb cunt” Mickey says.

“What?” Ian asks in complete surprise.

“I ain't saying that shit again” Mickey hisses, a shyness to his angry demeanour. 

“Then I ain't fucking saying yes” Ian teases.

“I hate you so much” Mickey grumbles under his breath. “Ian do you wanna go out with me?” Mickey asks.

“I've wanted that every day since I was fifteen, you're all I ever want” Ian tells him warmly. The two of them start walking down the street. 

“I have no idea where we can go” Mickey says in realisation. 

“We can stay with my da...my Uncle Clayton” Ian says, catching himself on the word dad. The man had started sending him emails every couple of months after Lip and Ian had shown up at his door. Ian didn't always reply but Clayton had a, somewhat reluctant, standing offer for Ian to come visit whenever he wanted. 

“He cool?” Mickey asks

“He'll do, we better hurry the fuck up” Ian says, breaking out into a run. Mickey curses under his breath and dashes to catch up to his boyfriend. The get to Ian's house pretty quickly and Ian starts tossing stuff into a bag. “You want anything from your place?” he asks Mickey.

“Nah, I'll just borrow some shit off you” he says gruffly. “If that's okay” he adds in a gentler tone. Ian nods and tosses more stuff into a bag, there's a couple of T-shirts and a jacket that Mickey recognises as his but he doesn't make a comment about it. It only takes Ian a few minutes to get everything he needs. He's about to walk out the door when he pauses and walks back to the cupboard, he pulls out the squirrel fund and checks it, there isn't much there but he takes a couple of hundred and leaves a note saying 'Fi, sorry gotta split for a bit, will text' in it's place. The boys make there way to the L, chattering away about nothing to keep their nerves at bay. When their sitting on the train they finally allow themselves to calm down.

“Hey” Ian mumbles shyly, looking Mickey up and down. 

“Hey yourself” Mickey responds wearily, he kind of exhausted but he knows now is not the time to be having a nap.

“You're my boyfriend” Ian whispers, like he hasn't quite wrapped his head around it. 

“I know dumbass” Mickey says. “How long til we get to Clayton's?” he asks.

“Few hours I think, we have to swap to a bus at some point. The L only goes so far” Ian tells him. 

“I'm already fucking bored” Mickey complains and Ian laughs. He digs around his bag for a moment and pulls out an Ipod. He offers a headphone to Mickey who accepts it. The boys let the music wash over themselves

_I'm always screaming my lungs out_  
Till my head starts spinning.  
Playing my songs is the way  
I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down.  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts  
I think out loud.  
I like to keep things honest.  
I'm a safe bet like your life's  
Staked on it. For real.  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering.  
I'm constant like the seasons,  
And I will never be forgotten man. 

_Let's leave no words unspoken_  
And save regrets for the broken.  
Will you even look back when you think of me?  
All I want is a place to call my own,  
To mend the hearts of everyone  
Who feels alone  
You know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low. 

Mickey looks over at the man he's in love with, because yeah he's in love with Ian and knows everything will be okay.

Ian looks at Mickey likes he's the only thing he ever wanted. Which he is.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual I am trash.
> 
> as per usual I love you
> 
> the lyrics (and the title) are from All I Want by A Day To Remember. I have no idea if Ian and Mickey would listen to ADTR but they do now okay!
> 
> I may make a second chapter to this, I still have a bunch of other things to catch up on like a second chapter to Hey (hey) what's the matter with you're head the wife swap fic. so yeah that is coming. I've also being thinking of doing another "Iggy is a sweetheart, no I fucking ain't" if you guys are interested.
> 
> and for teen wolf fans I'm working on chapter 3 of we're brothers now
> 
> and for maze runner fans I'm working on chapter 5 of All I want is your extra time.
> 
> so yeah forgive me for how long it takes me to update sometimes. like I said. I'm trash.


End file.
